The use of fiber optic cable and associated components (e.g., optical connectors) to communicate information has increased dramatically, due in part to the increased need to transmit larger amounts of information more rapidly (e.g., real-time video). These higher data speeds can be met using an optical fiber medium. Essentially, transmission of information using fiber optics is achieved using light pulses that traverse along a glass or plastic optical wire or optical fiber. Thus, as the need for faster communication has grown, optical fiber, because of its ability to transmit more information at higher speeds, is replacing conventional copper wire for providing everyday communication links. For example, many telephone companies are employing optical fiber for use in their long distance lines. Further, not only is more data transmitted at higher speeds, but optical fiber is less subject to interference (e.g., electromagnetic interference), thereby reducing the need to retransmit or amplify signals.
As recognized by the inventor hereof, with the increased use of fiber optic technology, and in particular fiber optic cable, specific connectors to connect communicating devices to, for example, a wall outlet or interface will be needed. Further, different lengths of fiber optic cable will be needed depending upon the particular applications. For example, in much the same way that it is common to connect telephone cable to a telephone jack to provide communication using a telephone within a home, similar types of connections will be required for fiber optic interfaces. However, because of the extremely small diameter of fiber optic cable, problems arise that are not present when using traditional communication wire (e.g., telephone wire). In particular, fiber optic cable has a much greater tendency to become tangled, thereby requiring careful deployment of the cable, for example, when variable cable length is needed. Further, the likelihood of tangled cable increases significantly as the length of cable increases, thereby requiring time and effort to untangle the cable. Additionally, the chance of damage to exposed fiber optic cable (e.g., between a device and a wall connection), for example, when tangled and knotted, is increased, due in part to a minimum bend radius, which if exceeded, will damage (i.e., snap) the cable. It is also more difficult to cut fiber optic cable and provide connectors on the cable than with other types of wire (e.g., copper wire).